


A familial meeting.

by orphan_account



Series: Jenny: Tales from the life of the Doctor's daughter. [5]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Davros beamed the Doctor's companions into the vault out the crucible but Martha and Jack know someone who may be able to help.





	A familial meeting.

"Now we've got no way of stopping the Reality Bomb," the Doctor said after the metacrisis Doctor and Donna were blasted by Davros.

The Supreme Dalek counted down from twenty as Davros monologued. The Reality Bomb failed, Donna's voice was heard saying "Closing all Z-Neutrino relay loops using an internalized synchronous back-feed reversal loop."

"That's the Donna I remember," a new voice said from the shadows.

"Show yourself!" Davros raised his voice at the silhouette that came into view.

"Impossible! You can't be! It's impossible!" The Doctors shouted.

"Not impossible, just a bit unlikely." The figure stepped into the light it was a woman - a young, blond woman in a long scarlet and orange robe with a giant uncomfortable looking golden collar. "Doctors it's wonderful to see you again. I heard about Kos, for what it's worth I'm sorry."

"Thanks for apologising but it wasn't your fault" Blue suit said.

"Why aren't you dead? Also why are you wearing that?" Brown suit said.

"Look as survivors of Galifrey at least one of us has to wear the ceremonial robes to this sort of encounter and I doubt you have yours seeing how first chance you got you became a renegade Timelord," Jenny explained.

"You said you remembered Donna, how?" Blue suit asked.

"I'm going to quote a friend here: 'Spoilers'" Jenny smirked and the Doctors sighed.

"Of course you know River Song," Brown suit said.

"I hate to break up this reunion, actually I don't, but who are you and how did you get on this ship?" Davros asked

"Oh easy, I have a TARDIS and as for my name I'm the Anomaly but I go by Jenny or occasionally by Lee on Earth," Jenny responded.

Jenny helped Donna, and the Doctors when they got out of the holding cells, with sending the planet's home and stopping the Daleks.

When Dalek Caan said he saw the truth of the Daleks and decreed 'No more' Jenny said, "He sounds like... Nevermind." Jenny attempted to prevent Blue suit's destruction of the Daleks but couldn't. She picked up a backpack, her TARDIS, and entered the blue box to assist with the towing of planet Earth.

The church bells ring in a park as Sarah Jane, Martha, Jack and Mickey are dropped off Jenny went out with them and have Jack and Martha big hugs and a promise to see them soon, all four of them and Sarah Jane's son, but she had something to do first also she whispered to Jack that she'd fix his vortex manipulator next time she saw him.

She said goodbye to Jackie, Rose and Blue suit at Bad Wolf Bay and she told Brown suit to wait with Donna in the TARDIS for her and after the kids between Rose and Blue suit she told them that she would tell them where and when she was born, something the entirety of the Deca tried to find out at the academy. She said she was from the planet Messaline in the sixty-first century and that she was the result of a progenation, a Generated Anomaly - Jenny as named by Donna. Blue suit looked shocked and hugged her and tools her to be safe and not keep Brown suit in the dark too long. He also promised Rose he would explain it. Jenny boarded the Doctor's TARDIS and it took off. When it was gone they found a TARDIS coral with instructions on how to make it grow faster.

Donna's brain started melting Jenny stepped forward and have her a hug as a light passed between them from Donna's forehead into hers she took the regeneration energy Donna absorbed into herself. Donna collapsed and the Doctor was shocked it should have started a regeneration by killing her but it didn't because she was almost a clone of the Doctor, though he didn't know that. "She'll be fine now I was almost dead, I needed that. Till the next time Thete," Jenny told him.

"Till the next time Doxie," He replied.


End file.
